Nursery Rhymes
by bbdarren
Summary: Blaine and Santana are married, have soaring careers, wealth, popularity, and Twins. They're looking into the nanny business...and who could possibly be looking for a job? But a single Kurt Hummel! My summary sucks, sorry. But seriously, this will be good.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Let's get the ball rolling on this story, shall we? :)

-Blainey's mama died when he was younger. So it's just him, papa and Coop.

Four Year Old Blaine

Richard Anderson walked into the daycare with his eldest son, Cooper, to pick up his youngest son, Blaine, to find him hugging another young boy.

"Blaine. Get over here now." A small boy with dark curls and light honey eyes waddled over to his father with a look of fear in his eyes,

"Yes daddy?"

"I don't want you touching a boy." Richard whispered roughly.

"But daddy, he's my friend."

"Friends don't hug each other. Especially not when they're both boys.

"But I like his hugs, daddy."

"I don't care. Boys don't hug boys. That's not how it's supposed to be. Stop."

"But daddy..."

"No. Boys don't like boys. That's final. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy." a timid young boy muttered,

"Do you understand me?" Richard asked again louder.

"Yes daddy." Blaine looked up from his shoes and answered again. Cooper offered his brother a look of sorrow and a shrug of his shoulders.

Eight Year Old Blaine

"Coop, I want a prince like Eric. He's so pretty!" A small boy with dark curls and light honey eyes exclaimed excitedly one night while watching The Little Mermaid with his older brother.

"What? You mean you don't want a princess like Ariel? She's hot!"

"I mean, sure, Ariel is pretty...but I think Eric is a lot prettier!"

"Blaine. That is disgusting. You're a boy. Boys don't like Boys. That's not how it's supposed to be. Stop." Richard Anderson said before ejecting the tape from the VHS player and throwing it in the trash. "I don't want you watching these movies anymore."

"But Daddy!"

"No. If you're going to go on and on about how you 'want yourself a prince' then they're going in the trash. Blaine, boys don't like boys. That's final. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy." a timid boy muttered,

"Do you understand me?" Richard repeated again louder.

"Yes Daddy." Blaine looked up from his lap and answered again. Cooper offered his brother a look of sorrow and a shrug of his shoulders before going to his room.

Eleven Year Old Blaine

"Daddy!" A small boy with dark curls and light honey eyes exclaimed over the table one night at dinner when he was eleven, "Jeff asked me to be his valentine today!"

"Hey, Blainers, that's great!" A slightly bigger boy with dark waves and azul eyes stated before Richard Anderson dropped his fork and with a clutter on the table spilling his greens before staring at his son wide-eyed,

"Cooper, be quiet. What did you say Blaine?"

"I said sure!"

"No. I want you to call Jeffrey tonight and tell him sorry but you cannot be his valentine. You can't be a boy's valentine Blaine. Boys aren't other boy's valentines.."

"But Daddy, Jeff's pretty!"

"I don't want to hear it! Blaine Everett, you are to ask a pretty little girl to be your valentine. Not a boy. Boys don't like boys. That's final. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy." a timid boy muttered,

"Do you understand me?" Richard repeated again louder.

"Yes Daddy." Blaine looked up from his lap and answered again.

"Good. Now eat your spinach." Richard stated, ending the conversation. Cooper offered his younger brother a look of sorrow with a shrug of his rest of the dinner went by without bringing up Valentines or boys, with a tension in the air that everyone was aware of.

Seventeen Year Old Blaine

"Dad. This is my girlfriend, Santana." A still slightly small young man with dark curls gelled down and light honey eyes that over the years lost their sparkle exclaimed to his father sitting in the drawing room one night. Richard Anderson looked up from his book to see his youngest son standing in the doorway with a small Latino girl with long flowing dark hair, dark eyes, a curved body and a fierce aura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana."

"Indeed, Mr.. Anderson." Santana purred back.

"San, this is Coop. My older brother." Cooper brought his eyes back up from raking over the Latino's body.

"Pleasure."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"So. What's for dinner?" The three boys and Santana moved to the dinning room where the Anderson's cook Percy prepared a lovely dinner of steak and salad.

"So, Santana. Tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, Well Mr. Anderson, Blainey and I met in our Chemistry class. Funny how we have both types of Chemistry together, isn't it babe?" Santana giggled softly at Blaine who sat ram-rod straight in his chair, hands sweating profusely.

"Ah, we're at pet names already. How long have you two been dating?"

"Three weeks exactly today, isn't it Blainey?"

"Yup. Sorry for ruining our anniversary with this horrible dinner, hun." Blaine muttered for only Santana to hear.

"Adorable. See Blaine? This is what it's supposed to be. A boy and a Girl. And that's final. You understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Cooper offered his brother a look of sorrow along with a shoulder shrug before continued eating.

Twenty-one Year Old Blaine

"Dad. San and I are getting married."

"See, Blaine? This is what it's supposed to be. A man and a Woman. And that's final. You understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Cooper offered his brother a look of sorrow and a congratulatory clap on the shoulder.

Twenty-Two Year Old Blaine

"I do."

"I do."

"Blainey, are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Blaine whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Santana's red lips. Softly caressing her body, removing her clothes, and laying her carefully down on the bed before placing himself on top of her. In his head he could hear his father muttering, See Blaine? This is what it's supposed to be. A man and a Woman. And that's final. You understand me?

Later that Year

"Congratulations! It's Twins!"

"What should we name them, babe?" Blaine whispered, placing a soft kiss on his wife's forehead.

"You can choose, hun. I picked out the nurseries; it's only fair."

"Melody and Flynn." Blaine muttered, looking down into the hazel eyes of his son and daughter looking up at him from their baskets.

"Beautiful."

See Blaine? This is what it's supposed to be. A man and a woman and their children. And That's final. You understand me?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry It's been so long-this summer has been super busy and I just haven't had time to sit down and write. This is kind of a short chapter-I just wanted to get Kurt introduced and the actual story going.**

"Babe, I think it's time we get a nanny. You're always on the run with your modeling career, I seriously need to get back to the office, there's only so much I can do on my laptop."

"But sweetie, the twins are seven months old...don't you think it'd be horrible to start them off with nannies this early?"

"Are you going to take a leave from your job and stay home with the twins more? No. I need to get back to the office, as much as I want to be with the twins and see them growing up every single day, I can't. I have a law firm to run!"

"Okay, okay, I understand your point. I suppose it's time to put an ad in the paper."

~Three weeks later,

"Mel! Don't touch that! Flynn, get that blasted thing out of your mouth! What the hell is that thing even supposed to be? It looks like a mangled octopus with only two tentacles..." the door bell rang, bringing Blaine's attention from the child's toy, "Coming! Okay Mel, Flynn, I want you to stay here. Okay? Stay." Blaine got up and closed the play room's door, to trap the kids in so that they wouldn't go wandering into the other rooms where far more fragile things were. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the mirror to run a hand throw his curls that were set free from the gel when he worked at home

.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Blaine Anderson?" a soft, melodic, heavenly voice spoke when Blaine answered the door to a perfectly styled, put together man who looked no younger than Blaine himself.

"Present!"

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm auditioning, er, I mean, applying for the job of your nanny? I'm sorry; I grew up in the theater, I'm so used to auditioning for things rather than applying."

"Understandable, I have a very close friend who grew up in the theater as well. Come in! I have a few questions I'd like to ask before I take you to the kids, if that's alright?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, how old are you?"

"23, I'll be 24 in May."

"What a coincidence, I'm also 23, but my birthday is in February. Are you certified in first aid?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been convicted for a felony?"

"I have been convicted of the occasional fashion felony, but nothing more."

"As long as you don't make my kids commit one, I'll let it slide." Blaine winked, elicting a beautiful chuckle from the man in front of him. Blaine took in the man's perfectly coiffed hair, obviously fashion forward outfit of a button up white oxford with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, and dark washed jeans, his little pink lips formed into a smile, and finally his glasz eyes that Blaine simply couldn't look away from, before he had a second thought, he blurted out

"Are you single?" Blaine slapped a hand across his mouth, "I'm sorry! I mean, like, you would have to dedicate a lot of your time to our kids, my wife and I are very busy people and we're not home alot. If it comes to it-we have an in-suite that you could move into, we'd pay for all the expenses plus your weekly pay. If you're in a committed relationship that wouldn't exactly work out as well..."

"No, I'm single." Kurt fidgetted in his seat, "And also, before you move onto the next question, I'd like to just come out and say that I'm gay. I'm out and proud, and I'm sorry if that offends you-but I would still love the chance to nanny your kids."

"There is nothing wrong with that Kurt. I just advise you to not say that or show it flamboyently around my father. He only visits on holidays, but still, if he knew you were gay, well...let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. But my wife and I have absolutely nothing against that-our family friend I mentioned earlier, she has two gay dads and we're very close."

"Okay, I'm glad. Because i'm in desperate need of a job, and I can't stand when companies discriminate agaisnt me because of my sexuality."

"Understandable. Okay, so I'll tell you a little about myself and my family. My name is Blaine, i'm 23, originally from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, I own a law firm that was passed down to me from my father. I've been married to my lovely wife, Santana for a little over a year, she's from Philly also and is 24, and she's a model-so she travels a lot. We have twins, a girl and a boy, named Melody and Flynn. They're a handful, but I love them all the same. Welcome to the family, Kurt. You're hired."

"Really? Already? Wow. I mean, thank you so much! But I was expecting to have to wait a while to hear back, and it hadn't really crossed my mind that I'd actually get hired!"

"You're the first one who applied that was actually certified in first aid, and you seem like you'd work well with the kids! Also, we need a nanny asap. Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes!"

Blaine took Kurt down the long hallway covered in pictures of the kids, of Blaine and Santana, family portraits and wedding photos, till they reached the last doorway that was painted a bright yellow and was covered in pencil lines and names, stickers and doodles, pictures and glitter and written across the top "The Kingdom of Princess Mel and Prince Flynnster."

"Adorable!"

"It was San's idea; she loves the kids, and it absolutely kills her that she can't always be here with them."

"Well, the job of modeling is definitly a demnading one."

"You speak as if you know."

"I was one of the models in my college. I majored in fashion design and being the angular and skinny guy, I was chosen for my unique look." Kurt scoffed.

"Ah, you and San will get along great! I can tell! She'll be home for dinner around eight if you aren't scared off by the kids by then." Blaine pushed the door open to reveal a huge room, with plastic castle play houses, plush pink and blue sofas and bean bags, dolls and play cars littered the floor, there was a chalk board on the one wall with scribbles and the occasional flower or stick figure in a rainbow of colored chalks, on the opposing wall there was a mirror and a counter top littered with crayons and books. In the corner with the sofas was a flat screen tv with shelves covered in dvds and cds, a big stereo sat next to the tv. In another corner there was a small kitchenette, with a fridge and a sink, a small table, and two high chairs and a door that Kurt supposed led to the bathroom.

"Gabah!" Kurt looked down to see a little girl with dark hair pulled into pig tails and had bangs, sitting at his feet in a bright pink jumper staring up at him.

"Hello! You must be Melody!" Kurt said, scooping her up into the air and blowing raspberries into her tummy, "I'm Kurt!"

"Rubdu!"

"You can call me that too, if it pleases you Princess!"

"Bubba!" Kurt looked down again to see a little boy with dark curly hair just like his father's, crawling towards him in a plaid short sleeved shirt and toddler jeans.

"And you must be Flynn!" Kurt scopped him up in his other arm, "I'm Kurt!" Flynn just looked at him with a weird expression before he started squirming towards Blaine who was standing next to him.

"Flynn! Don't be rude! This is Kurt, he's gonna be your new nanny!" he said while taking him from Kurt and holding him upside down. "Now say Hi Mr. Kurt!"

"Hewwo"

"Hewwo Prince Flynnster!" Kurt waved in his face with a smile. "Your kids are adorable!"

"Thanks, can't take all the credit though!" Blaine winked. "Here, i'm gonna leave you with the kids for a bit, I have to go make a phone call. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Psh, you underestimate me sir!"

"Alright! Whatever you say Rubdu!" Blaine chuckled, setting Flynn on the floor and walking back to the door, "Daddy will be back in a little bit! Be good for Mr. Kurt, alright?"

"Bubba!"

"Are they talking to you when they say Bubba, or is that my name, also?"

"Haha, no. I'm Bubba and San is Ush. Where did they get those names? No clue. Hopefully they'll grow out of it though! If you need me, you can just page me with this button, alright?" Blaine asked, pointing to the keypad next to the door. "I'm just down the hall, but if it's urgent I don't want you leaving the kids, so just buzz me."

"Will do Bubba! Now get out of here, and let me bond with the kids!" Kurt practically pushed a chuckling Blaine out the door.

**A/N: Yayyy Kurt's here! Hopefully I'll be able to post again soon-I can't promise anything though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mostly writing this to fill in my Daddy!Blaine/Nanny!Kurt hole in my heart.**

Blaine walked down the hall to his office where he turned on the monitors and switched the the playroom. He sat in his high back chair watching Kurt interact with the twins with a slight smile on his face before picking up his phone and dialing

"Hey Babe"

"Hey Hun, I can't talk long-last photo shoot of the day and the photog's a total ass. Whatsup? How's the nanny?"

"I think we found the one. He's great, the kids seem to love him," Blaine commented as he watched Kurt crawl into one of the plastic castles while the twins chased after him giggling, "and, wait for it-he was a past model-so you two will have lots to talk about."

"Lovely! Is he going to stick around for dinner? I'm hoping to be home by eight at the latest."

"Yeah, I mentioned something like if the kids don't scare him off by then, that he could stay for dinner. I also mentioned the in-suit because he's apparently single and has no other ties."

"Okay, well before he does move in-I'd like to talk to him, and then I'd like to talk to a friend of his or a roommate if he has one."

"Yeah, of course. Well hey, get back to work so you can get home sooner. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. I'll be home as soon as possible, give the kids kisses for me, love you."

"Will do, love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye babe." Blaine hung up before turning to his laptop where his latest case's information was pulled up.

"Princess, Princess! Save me from the scary dragon!" Kurt wailed, hiding behind Melody as Flynn crawled towards them with his orange dragon costume haphazardly put on.

"Rawr!" Flynn roared as he came closer, but tripped on his tail and landed with a thud on the floor before crying out.

"Uh oh!" Kurt crawled over to where Flynn laid on the floor crying and picked him up, cradling him in his arms taking in his slightly bleeding lip and tear soaked cheeks. "Say, wasn't that a funny day? Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you." Kurt sang softly, rocking Flynn side to side, while getting a tissue from the cabinet and wiping at his lip. "A kind of glow of something new. Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same. Another sucker for a game kids like to play. And the rules they like to use." Kurt picked up Melody in his other arm and continued rocking them and twirling in slow circles, "Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you? The sun: telling me the night is do-"

"Hey Kurt! What would you like for dinner? Oh, I'm sorry-am I interrupting something?" Blaine asked, peeking in through the doorway startling Kurt and the kids.

"Whatever you had in mind is fine by me! And no, little Flynnie fell and cut his lip, so I started singing, and the singing led to dancing, and well, I didn't want Mel to feel left out!"

"Oh, Flynnster!" Blaine said, walking over to the three of them and lifting a very drowsy Flynn out of Kurt's arms. "I guess it's nap time!" Blaine chuckled, looking down at the twins who were looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sing them to sleep..."

"Oh, hey, no worries! They haven't had a nap yet today, it's all good! Here, you can help me put them down and then I'll give you the grand tour." Blaine winked and Kurt couldn't help but let his mind wander into deep, dirty waters.

"Lead the way Bubba." Kurt laughed, winking back.

Blaine led Kurt down the hall past numerous doors and into the living room where there was a spiral staircase in one corner,

"This is the living room, we rarely use it-never really have the time unfortunately, but you can use it whenever you like." Kurt looked around him at the white marble fireplace, the dark wood floors and book shelves, cream walls with dark wood borders. There were plush dark leather sofas and love seats, a white drag rug in the middle of the room under a dark coffee table with a bouquet of purple Gerber daisies and miscellaneous magazines and play toys. A giant flat screen against one wall with a cabinet of movies and photo albums.

"It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks, San's job was decorating when we moved in. Mine was to just stay out of her way and handle the money." Blaine chuckled.

"What a perfect house husband." the two laughed before continuing up the stairs onto a landing with five doors. Blaine pointed to each one before explaining,

"This one is Santana and my bedroom, this one is Mel's, that one is Flynn's, that one's the upstairs bathroom, and this door leads to the in-suite, which would be your's if you'd like."

"Can I have time to think about that?" Kurt chuckled nervously, "That's a big step for me..."

"Oh yeah, of course! Take your time!"

"Thanks, so I'll put Mel down, then?"

"Op, yeah.I kind of forgot we had the kids," Blaine laughed, looking adoringly down at a sleeping Flynn in his arms before turning and walking into the blue door with 'Flynn Everett' written across while Kurt walked across the hall to the pink door with 'Melody Katarina' across the top. He pushed open the door to reveal a stark white nursery, white walls, white crib, white dresser, changing table, bookshelf, rocking chair, carpet, and play crib, white pale pink accents; like a rug, blankets, mobiles, plushies, and picture frames.

"Oh Mel, your room is gorgeous!" Kurt cooed before placing her into her crib and picking up the closest plushie which happened to be a pink penguin and placed it next to her.

"That's Sam. He's Mel's favorite, how'd you know?" Blaine's voice came from the doorway where he was leaning up against the frame with his arms crossed across his chest, Kurt couldn't help but let his gaze linger on his triceps where they peeked out from the short sleeves of his black polo shirt.

"Uh...lucky guess?" Blaine smirked before motioning for Kurt to follow him.

"Here, I'll show you the in-suite so that you'd know what you'd be signing up for." He led him to the landing then turned down the small hallway to the in-suit door, pushed it open and allowed Kurt in front of him. There was a small living room decked out in beige, white, browns and blacks, with a TV, sofa, bookshelf, and a small coffee table. Off to the right there was a small kitchen with a breakfast bar and two stools. To the left there was another small hallway which Kurt walked down that led to the bedroom complete with a king size bed and a connected master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and walk in shower. Back in the hallway there was a closet and a powder room along with a little office.

"It's so convenient and cute!"

"It was originally supposed to be for my brother Cooper, when he came to visit, but then he got married and moved off to Australia for some odd reason..." Blaine mused.

"Well, to each their own is what I say." Blaine just looked up at him, and gave him a funny look

"That's a very wise thing for a 23 year old to live by."

"That's how my father raised me."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." The men continued staring at each other, when a buzz from the intercom near the door rang out followed by a faint voice

"_Mr. Blaine, Ms. Santana is pulling into the development now, and dinner will be ready momentarily_." Blaine walked over to the door, pressing a button,

"Thanks Thalia, we'll be down in a minute. Come along Kurt, it's time to meet the woman of the house."

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked nervously, electing a loud laugh from Blaine,

"No. She's grown out of that stage..." Blaine left a wide-eyed nervous Kurt standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . Word Vomit.**

**-The song that I used in this one was Don't You by Darren Criss. It's one of my favorite originals by him. :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

**Huge author's note-unfortunetly no new chapter. Sorry for the false excitement.**

**~I will be going on vacation this coming week; so I will not be active on my tumblr, ff, facebook, twitter..any of the sorts. I'm completely cutting myself off. It'll do me good in the long run. But if you seriously need to contact me, I will be checking my e-mail every night; i'm awaiting a serious e-mail, and so you can e-mail me. I beleive that's on my profile on this website, if not, it's definitly on my tumblr.**

**~I need help. I'm at a loss right now; I don't really know how to portray Santana-I have her role completely planned out in my mind, I just don't know how to get to the endpoint from here. So, if anyone is interested in helping me write her-i'd be more than appreciative.**

**~I start my senior year in three weeks; so I will be cramped with getting everything ready and so, updates will become rare. I'm sorry, I really am. I wished to have had a story completed by the end of the summer, but I just haven't had the time. And I'm losing what time I would have, very quick. I will try to squeeze in writting time whenever I can(hopefully i'll be inspired on vacation and i'll write it down to upload it when I get home, but I can't make any promises.)**

**~~~Thank you all so much for following this story and taking an interest; it's not my best writting, but i'm glad some of you like it anyways.~~~**

**Again, I'm sorry for the false excitement.**

**-Love always,**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: (:**

**Warning: Language. **

"I'm going to pitstop at the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you downstairs?" Kurt asked, trying to come off as calm and collected.

"Yeah, dinning room is down the stairs, through the living room, and to the left in the hallway-you'll be able to see it."Blaine turned on his heel and walked out of the suite, leaving Kurt with his thoughts.

{ _What if she hates me? What if I don't get the job? What if I make a somplete ass out of myself at dinner? Oh god, what am I going to do! } _Kurt paced back and forth before turning and going to the in-suit bathroom, _this suite is beautiful! And damn, Santana sure does have great taste!_ He did his business in the bathroom and was just closing the door behind him when he heard a giggle coming from Flynn's room. He walked over to the open door and peeked inside to see Blaine standing over Flynn's crib holding Melody, while a slender woman, with caramel skin and slick black hair and a very professional looking pin-stripped pantsuit leaned over the crib reaching in to pick up a giggling Flynn.

"If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm." the woman sang in a sultry smooth voice, while Blaine sang with a voice that Kurt could only describe as '_sexy as hell'._

"I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't,"

"You think you're cooler than me." They sang together in unison, blending their voices in perfection.

"You got designer shades, just to hide your face. And you wear them around like you're cooler than me."

"And you never say hey, or remember my name, it's probably cuz,"

"You think you're cooler than me." The two continued singing while twirling around and singing to the giggling kids, laughing when Melody gurgled, seeming to want to sing along. Once the pair concluded their song, Kurt clapped energetically from the doorway where he was still standing. The pair turned around with smiles on their faces. The woman, Kurt had concluded had to be Santana shifted Flynn to her left arm, and approached him with her hand out,

"Hello, you must be Kurt. I'm Santana. It's nice to meet you." she said with a geniunely beautiful smile laced with curiosity and warriness.

"The pleasure's all mine." Kurt returned the smile and the handshake.

"Well, now that we've got our song out of the way, let's go eat and get to know this mysterious Kurt Hummel." Santana winked and walked out the door. Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from following,

"I told you she wouldn't bite." he said laughing,

"Yes, yes you did. You two make a lovely couple, and your voice is amazing!"

"Thanks," he responded laughing, "Now, come on, let's go eat. I'm starving. Are you starving Mel?" he tickled the little girls tummy, "Mel's starving too."

"So! Kurt, tell me about yourself!" Santana prompted in between bites of steak at the gorgeous crystal dinning table.

"Well, I graduated from McKinley High in 2012, then earned a Fashion degree from Parsons and graduated in 2016. I write fashion editorials for the local magazine and own a small boutique on the corner of Fifth and Istop called _Porcelain_. Hmm. I live with my best friend Rachel who has an on again/off again relationship with my step-brother Finn who's in the army. My mother died when I was eight, my dad re-married Finn's mom, Carol when I was sixteen. They still live in Ohio. And...I'm gay." Kurt finished, looking up at the two sitting across from him; Blaine had a strange look on his face to Santana sitting with her fork paused halfway to her agape mouth.

"Now, don't take this personally. Neither of us have anything against your sexuality-there is nothing wrong with it, but when Mr. Anderson comes to visit, which is rare, do not, I repeat do not mention your sexuality if you would like to keep this job."

"Blaine already mentioned that,"

"Okay. Good. Well, on the other hand. We're also from Ohio! And I believe we competed against your glee club at regionals once...I don't know for sure, babe, did you guys compete against them? Babe? Blaine!" Santana placed a hand on his that was placed on the table, trying to get Blaine's attention from where he was still staring at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel. I know now why that name sounded so familiar! We've met before, Kurt. Not directly, but we know each other."

"Oh?"

"Westerville High Warblers. We competed against you in the 2011 regionals competion and the 2012 regionals and sectionals. You're Kurt Hummel. You dated Sebastian Smythe, and you were McKinley High's New Direction's male soprano. You guys won Nationals in 2012."

"Blaine Anderson. Of course! Holy shit, I haven't heard from Sebastian since I graduated! He was a ocmplete ass, I don't know why I dated him. Wow. You sure do have a memory!"

"I knew I had heard your name before! You're going to have to sing for me, so I can be sure you're actually the same Kurt, and not just some imposter." Blaine playfully scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest and continued to stare at Kurt. Santana watched the exchange from the sidelines with a knowing-look and slight smirk, clapping her hands together, she drew the attention to herself,

"Well, Kurt, we're definitly going to have to hear you sing at some point! But, I think we should continue this conversation tomorrow. The kids have to get baths, and be put to bed, and Babe, you've got a big day tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me," Blaine groaned, "Kurt, how early will you be able to arrive tomorrow morning?"

"Well, when do you need to leave?"

"I need to leave before seven, and San needs to leave before nine. So you don't have to be excruciatingly early, but..."

"I can be here by seven, so Santana doesn't have to worry about the kids while getting ready. I know when I was modeling, I needed every minute to get ready."

"That'd be lovely!" Santana got up, "It was great to meet you, and I'm looking forward to having you move in and get to know you more!" and turned on her heel and returning to the kitchen where the kids were being fed by the cook, "Bye Kurt!" she waved over her shoulder.

"Here, let me walk you out." Blaine offered, walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "I can't beleive I hadn't figured it out earlier, I knew i'd seen you before and your name rang a bell, but man, you're _the_ Kurt Hummel, that Sebastian would not shut up about senior year."

"Oh god, I don't even want to hear the things he had to say about me. All he wanted was sex, and yeah. I'll leave it at that," they laughed together before Blaine opened the door,

"It was great to see you again, Kurt." he laughed, "As San said, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Same to you, Blaine. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow!" He turned and walked out the door, looking back once to see Blaine standing in the door with that same look on his face that he had at dinner, smiling and waving at him. He waved back once, before climbing into his navigator and pulling away from the huge house.

Back on the front porch, Blaine stood in the doorway watching Kurt's navigator drive away till he couldn't see it anymore and finally shut the door. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes, he couldn't get Kurt's ice blue eyes out of his mind or his face alone for that matter. He could hear his dad in the back of his mind,

"_See Blaine? This is what it's supposed to be. A man and a woman and their children. And That's final. You understand me?"_

He pushed that thought away and pushed off the door to go help Santana with the kid's bedtime routine. That night he fell asleep to memories of a gorgeous male lead singer with a beautiful soprano voice singing him to sleep, the last thing Blaine could remember was the smile tugging at the edge of his lips before wrapping his arms around Santana, pulling her close and drifting off.

**A/N: Total filler chapter, i'm sorry. Also severe case of word vomit. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hold tight though. I also apologize profusley about any spelling/grammer errors. I didn't have the chance to run this through my beta.**

**-The song I used in this chapter was Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I wanted to get at least one more update in before I disappear for awhile. Senior year starts Monday! Holy shit! So, here you go. I hope it holds you guys over till the next update-I can't tell you when that'll be though. :(**

_Warnings: Language._

"Babe, it's your turn." Santana mumbled into her pillow before rolling over and burrowing deeper into the blankets. Blaine could hear one of the kids crying and he groaned as he threw the covers off of him and climbing out of bed. He looked over at his wife fast asleep again, then to the clock on the table that read 4:55am.

"Jesus chriiiiiiiiiiiiist!" Blaine groaned. He walked out into the hallway in his boxers, shivering at the cold air and padded his way to Flynn's room which was closest, he looked in on the slightly snoring child and smiled before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He turned and went to Melody's room, where he took in the crying child and flushed face. "Mel oh Mel, oh Mel, what are we going to do with you!" he sing-songed lifting her out of the crib and placing a hand to her forehead, "Mel! You're heating up! Uh oh!" he bounced the child slightly as he made his way back over to the master bedroom, ripping the blankets off of Santana- "Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohh!" Blaine sang, "Our baby girl is heating up!"

"God Blaine! It's fucking cold in here!"

"Well, maybe if you slept with clothes on...wait, on second thought-ignore that. I like when you sleep naked." he said, leaning down to kiss her. "I don't know what to do-they've never gotten sick before. She won't stop crying, and she's really hot."

"Here, lemme have her, and you go get Flynn-I hear him starting up." in fact, when Blaine listened closer he did hear Flynn's tiny whimpers coming from his room.

Flynn was standing up in his crib with tears on his cheeks, but only making slight whimpers while one hand was at his ear and the other had a thumb in his mouth.

"Oh, baby boy." picking Flynn up, he placed a kiss to his head and realized that he was too warming up. "Babe! Flynnie's warm too! I think we've got the end of the world epidemic!"

"Shut up. That's not funny!"

"I thought it was..." Blaine mumbled. "Do you think we should call a doctor?"

"Babe, it's 5 in the morning-no one's open."

"We could take them to the emergency room!"

"I don't think it's that seri-" Santana was cut off as Melody lost her bedtime bottle's contents down the front of her robe she threw on. "...ous. Damnit."

"Alright, come on. We're going to the hospital-I don't know what's going on, so we're going."

"Hun, calm down. Our babies are gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

The two of them strapped the two crying babies into their respective car seats in the back of Santana's white escalade with Blaine driving and Santana in the back between the two trying to calm them down.

"Babe! Slow down! I don't want to die in a car accident on the way to the hospital!"

"Well, I don't want our babies to die in the car of their unknown sickness on the way to the hospital!" Blaine eased up on the gas, but was still going a bit over the speed limit when he looked in the rear-view mirror to see flashing lights right on his tail, "God damnit!"

"Seriously! Cops! At 5 in the fucking morning?! Don't they have donuts to be scarfing down their ungodly beer bellies! Shh, baby, it's okay, it's oka-" it was apparently Flynn's turn to lose his bedtime bottle, because he spit up all down the front of his pajamas and then continued to cry even harder than before. Blaine pulled over and slowed to a stop before rolling down his window, grabbing his license and registration out of the glove department and shooting Santana a look in the rearview.

"Good morning, sir." Blaine yelled over the crying babies in the back,

"Good morning. Did you know that you were driving 55 mph in a 30 mph zone, sir?"

"I did, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm a first time father-and both of my kids are spitting up and crying and god, I don't know what I'm doing! And I just, we jumped in the car and we're on our way to the hospital, and god I just don't want them to die! I don't know what's going on!"

"Calm down, sir. I understand. I'll let you off with a warning, but please drive the speed limit the rest of the way?"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Oh, god thank you!" the officer nodded and walked back to his patrol car, before driving away. Blaine waited till he was a ways in front of him before getting back on the highway and continued slightly speeding his way to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Blaine grabbed both of the kids and headed into the ER,

"Excuse me! I don't know what's happening to my kids!" he shouted at the receptionist.

"Calm down, sir. What's going on?"

"Well, Mel woke us up at like, 5, crying and she was hot, and then Flynn started whimpering and rubbing at his ear and felt really hot too, and then Mel threw up on her mom who's still in the car, and then Flynn started crying even harder so I didn't know what to do, our family doctor isn't open at 5 in the morning, and then we got in the car and came here and then Flynn threw up, and then Mel's been coughing and spitting up the whole time and god, what's going on!"

"Sir. Please sit down, we'll try to take you back as soon as possible."

"Thank you!" Blaine couldn't sit, so he continued pacing around the waiting room trying to sooth his two hysterical children. He looked around him at the other people in the room with him staring at him with a mixture of expressions that ranged from annoyed to sympathetic and one seemed envious. There was a couple sitting in the corner with a small child who was cradling her arm close to her chest crying, another man had his hand pressed into his side and sitting bent over, another couple had a teenage son who was sitting with his leg propped up on the chair next to him, his ankle seemed to be swollen or something.

"Babe, I just called Kurt and told him to meet us here rather than the house. He's on his way."

"Oh god, did you wake him up! I feel terrible! He hasn't even been our nanny for a whole day and here we are, calling him to come to the hospital, god this is terrible!" He said, handing over Flynn. They went and sat down near the receptionist's desk, Santana cradling Flynn and softly singing to him trying to calm him down, while Blaine had Mel on his lap with a trashcan under her chin, so that she wouldn't make a mess on the floor. He was softly stroking her hair, and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

They'd been sitting there for maybe fifteen minutes, and they still hadn't been called back-Flynn started throwing up again, so now he had a trashcan under his chin, and they were still heating up. The only person that had been called back had been the young boy who had apparently broken his ankle-because they took him back in a wheelchair and he had screamed when they touched it and he saw blood and something poking out of it. He looked up when he heard the door open, and had never been so relieved to see someone. Kurt strolled in through the door in tight black skinny jeans and a dark green Henley, with a satchel positioned over his shoulder and two huge cups of coffee.

"Cinnamon Caramel Mocha for the lady, and a Medium Drip for the mister." he said, handing over the appropriate coffees

.

"Oh god, Kurt, you're a lifesaver. Mmm, Thank you so much!" Santana purred taking a huge gulp from her steaming cup.

"Thanks, Kurt! I'm sorry, your first day on the job officially and we're stuck in the hospital waiting room."

"Oh, no worries. I'll be right back." he went up to the receptionist's desk and started talking to her quite forcefully, till the receptionist reluctantly picked up the phone, and over the intercom Blaine heard,

"Carol Hummel-Hudson, please come to the ER." Kurt looked satisfied and came back and took Flynn from Santana when she said she had to use the little ladies' room.

"Oh, Flynn. What's going on bud!" he asked the little boy who was still crying.

"Kurt! I wasn't expecting to see you here! What's going on! Oh my god! You got married and adopted kids! What the hell! You've only been gone for a month!"

"Carol! This is Blaine Anderson-I work for him and his wife, who's currently in the restroom. I nanny their kids; who just happen to be sick. I'm pretty sure they've both got a stomach virus, but Flynn looks like he also has an ear infection."

"Oh thank god! I don't know how Burt would've been able to handle that news...but okay! Let's bring them back and take a look, shall we?" She smiled up at Blaine and extended her hand, "Hello. I'm Carol Hummel-Hudson; Kurt's step mom."

"It's a pleasure." Blaine returned the gesture, before gesturing up towards the Latino walking towards them, "and this is my wife, Santana. Hun, this is Kurt's step-mom, she's a..."

"I'm a nurse; but I can help you. Follow me." She smiled warmly, before leading the way down the hallway to an open room.

Carol went through the normal ABC check up* before looking in Flynn's ear and shaking her head, "Poor boy. His ear is severely infected. He's going to need to go on anti-biotics and drops for a bit. The girl on the other hand, her ears look perfect-but I agree with Kurt, they both have a slight stomach virus and small fevers; nothing too severe. I'll give them some Tylenol to drop their temperatures and for the stomach virus; it only seems like a 24 hour bug, which unfortunately you'll just have to wait out." Blaine and Santana nodded, before Blaine nodded and left the room.

"Where's Blaine going?"

"He's going to call his boss-he's taking today off again, to be with the kids. I, on the other hand, cannot. So I'm going to leave as soon as Blaine get's back in, so that I can go home and get ready for work. Would it be okay if you bring Blaine and the kids back to our house? I'm taking the escalade and we only brought one car."

"Oh yeah, that's fine!" Shortly after he left, Blaine returned with a slight smile, which Kurt couldn't help but admire-he looked so adorable, in his worn looking flannel pajama pants and t-shirt, with his brown curls all mussed up atop his head, while Santana, although in the same state as he, looked stunning. She was in silky purple pajama pants, with a matching top and her long hair was divided into two low piggy tails.

"Alright, we'll I'm leaving. Thank you for coming Kurt, and thank you Carol!" She said, smiling, before walking over to where the two kids were sitting on the bed, looking at each other with expressions that no one could place, she pressed kisses to both of their heads before kissing Blaine on her way out the door. Kurt looked on as Blaine watched Santana walk away, slightly shaking her hips and he ran a hand through his head, muttering low enough that Kurt couldn't hear, but could imagine.

Kurt stood back, holding the two children as Blaine signed them out and paid the upfront ER fee, which he claimed was ridiculous, before they walked out to Kurt's black Ford Fusion,

"Shit. I don't have their car seats..." Kurt muttered, Blaine just chuckled,

"You drive, I'll sit in the back with both of them on my lap with all three seatbelts on."

"Oh god, this is a disaster waiting to happen."

"I mean, we can always wait here, call Santana at work, piss her off, and wait another hour till she returns with the car seats, swearing and fuming...or, we can take a little risk, and be home in a half an hour." Blaine looked up at him with a slight smile and puppy dog eyes, "Come on Kurt, if you drive carefully, nothing should happen and the kids should be fine."

"Ugh. But if either of them get throw up on the interior, you're buying me a new car!"

"Deal."

Kurt got about halfway home, without a single problem, till all of a sudden he looked in the rearview to see flashing lights on his tail.

"What the fuck! I'm not even speeding!" He pulled over, grabbed his registration and disconnected and waited for the officer to approach his window.

"Oh shit, it's the same cop."

"Same cop? What?"

"Well, we got pulled over on the way to the hospital for speeding..and well, that's the same cop."

"Fuck, Blaine! Uh, good morning officer!" Kurt muttered,

"Good morning. Did you know that your rear right brake light is out? Wait. Don't I know you?" He asked, looking back at Blaine holding the two children in his lap.

"Yeah, see, you kind of pulled us over this morning for speeding..."

"Yeah, you were freaking out on the way to the hospital, right?"

"Yup. That'd be us."

"Well. Seeing as you do not have car seats, for two kids, I'm going to have to fine you too."

"God damnit." Kurt muttered. The officer wrote our two tickets, one for Kurt's brake light-which wasn't too much, just $40, while Blaine's ticket was much more, and Blaine didn't hide the fact that it pissed him off.

"Just because I have two kids who aren't in car seats for a thirty minute drive, he feels the need to fine be $300 fucking dollars! Oh, and on top of that he threw on another $75 for speeding this morning! What the fuck!"

"Blaine, you're committing a crime, no shit he's going to fine you."

"But, $300 fucking dollars! Just take me home, Kurt. This is pissing me off, and me pissed off is a dangerous atmosphere for the kids, and you."

"Oh, only you being pissed is the danger in this situation?" Kurt scoffed. The rest of the drive home was silent till Melody threw up all over the back seat on Kurt's car. "I want a navy range rover. And I expect it for Christmas." Kurt said between his teeth, before turning the music up and continued driving.

**A/N: I don't want to start their day together, because this is a pretty long chapter already! I hope you liked it, I don't really know what the hell was going on-I just kinda started writing, and it flowed and this is what came of my beginning! Ummm. I don't know what happens when you get pulled over by a cop-I don't know the usual amount of fines, I'm sorry. I'm not doing much research, I know, I should, but I don't have time. I'm sorry, and I hope you like the chapter.**

**I'll hopefully be updating soon! :)**

***ABC Checkup is when you check the patient's Airways, Breathing, and Circulation. It's one of the first steps of performing CPR, but, I thought Carol would use it because...well, she's a nurse and that's about the extent of my medical knowledge. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aloha Lovlies! I've got some good ideas and outlines for the next three chapters; so hopefully putting them down and filling in the dialog and everything should go by fast and I'll be able to set up a somewhat trackable update pattern. I can't make any promises though. I hadn't even been on my computer since last weekend because of how much shit I've got to do with school this year. UGH. fuck me. Welp, here you go!**

**Warnings: Language, and um...sickness. I'm not a bigfan of people throwing up-so like, I understand if you don't want to read that...but It was kind of essential to the story. I'll keep it as light and vague as I can though.**

Okay! So, in this chapter we're getting some POV from both of the boys. Kurt's perspective is in _ITALICS_ while Blaine's perspective is in **BOLD**. Let's see how this goes!

Kurt pulled into the driveway of the Anderson household parking the car before helping Blaine carry the kids in and putting them back in their cribs which were now covered in old sheets and towels; Santana must've changed them before she left for work this morning.

"I'm not feeling too good either, so, I'm just going to lay down for a bit. Alright?" Blaine muttered, rubbing a hand down his face and holding his stomach with the other.

"Take an sprain, a glass of water, and a waste basket with you to bed. I'm going to go clean out my car," Kurt threw a pointed look in his direction, "the best I can, then I'll be in to make lunch." Kurt went out to his car, groaning at the sight of the throw up splattered across his bench seat before grabbing an old towel and some cleaner and setting to work.

Meanwhile, Blaine laid in bed with such a pounding headache that all he could do was close his eyes and throw a pillow on top to block any of the remaining light. He was just about dozed off before he heard a whimper coming from one of the kids. He got up, wobbling a little, and made his way to Flynn's room where the whimper had grown to a full on cry. Blaine cringed at how the cry seemed to pierce his skull in all different places before picking Flynn up and rocking him back and forth.

"Let's go watch a movie." Kurt said from the doorway where he was holding a redfaced Melody in his arms. "It should hopefully put them to sleep."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good." The two ended up in the master bedroom on the bed, curled up with the kids watching The Little Mermaid 2. "I named Mel after Melody."

"Ariel's little girl?"

"Yeah, The Little Mermaid had always been my favorite movie, well, it was, before my dad threw it away."

"Your dad threw away a Disney movie? That's a form of blasphemy!"

"I know right? But yeah, he threw it away after I said I thought Eric was prettier than Ariel." Blaine muttered, avoiding Kurt's prying eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I said he doesn't like anything vaguely homosexual."

Halfway threw the movie the kids dozed off, and Blaine started squirming on the bed.

"Blaine?"

"Um. Here, can you hold Flynn? I have to, um, I've got to, uh, yeah." Blaine roughly forced a sleeping Flynn in Kurt's hands before dashing off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled out. "Well, let's get you two to bed and then let's figure out what's going on with your daddy." Kurt put the two sleeping kids in their respective beds before making his way back to the bathroom that Blaine had locked himself in. He knocked twice, "Blaine, it's me. Can you let me in?" he heard a slight mumble before the distinctive retching sound of someone sick to their stomach. "Oh, Blaine." the door cracked open a little, and Blaine's distressed face, and sweat tousled curls plastered to his face and sticking up in all different directions peaked out,

"Kurt? Can you get me some water?"

"Mhmm. I'll be right back," he placed his palm against Blaine's cheek in a gesture far too intimate to be considered comforting before retreating to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and the anti-acids that Carol had suggested he buy on the way home. "Blaine, I want you to take one of these; I want to see if you can keep it down."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'm the doctor for the day, and you have to do what I say." Kurt wet a washcloth with cold water before sitting down on the edge of the tub, pulling Blaine to rest his head on his lap and wiping at his flushed face. "Here," he handed Blaine the cup and the capsule who took them begrudgingly and swallowed before he started up coughing and returned his face to the toilet. "Oh, Blaine."

"Oh, my, god, I feel like shit." Blaine uttered between breaths. "Why aren't you sick?"

"I guess I have a better immune system than you."

"Ugh, lucky bastard." Blaine groaned before throwing his head back on Kurt's lap and closing his eyes; allowing Kurt to gently card his fingers through his unruly curls and dab his face with the washcloth. "That feels so good." Blaine murmured.

"Life's too short to even care at all, ooh." Kurt began singing softly, "I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control." He looked down at Blaine who was staring up at him. "These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me. Oh oh oh oh oh ooh. A wet world aches for the beat of a drum. ooh." the calm was broken when Blaine lurched forward, but Kurt continued singing, rubbing comforting circles on Blaine's back. "If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away-to some fortune that I should've found by now." Blaine's heaves calmed down and he returned his head to Kurts lap, but curling in on himself this time, leaning away from Kurt's touch. "I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down." Kurt's version of the song was much slower than the original, almost a lullaby-soothing Blaine's headache and rubbing away the tension in his back as he heaved into the toilet bowl.

Eventually the song ended and Blaine's stomach calmed down, although now he was shaking and sweaty and Kurt could tell that he had a fever. "Blaine, let's get you in the bathtub, I'll go check on the kids and then you can go to sleep, alright?" Blaine nodded and tried to stand, but lost his balance and fell into Kurt, who caught him with one hand on his arm and one around his waist, holding him steady. "Whoa there, big boy." he leaned him up against the counter where he stayed for maybe a fraction of a second before he started sliding down to the floor. "Guess we're going to have to play dress up minus the clothes, huh?" Kurt said lightly, eliciting a nervous laugh from Blaine. "Here, sit down and I'll start the bath so that the water is warm when you get in." Kurt leaned over the tub filling it up to the brim and adding, he guessed, Santana's warm vanilla bath salts, hoping that would calm Blaine down. "Alright, Bubba, come 'ere." Blaine stood up, lifting his arms over his head, waiting for Kurt to do his thing.

_Oh god, I have to undress my boss. The boss that I just started working for today. My boss who's insanely gorgeous and has the most beautiful eyes and greatest ass, and OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TAKE HIS PANTS OFF. OH MY GOD._

_ "Kurt?" Blaine asked timidly, waiting for me to remove his shirt before the water turned cold. _

_"Oh? Uh, yeah. Sorry!" I grabbed the hem of his old Dalton Lacrosse shirt, took a deep breath and began lifting it over his head. As soon as his tan, taunt, muscular, dusted with dark hair stomach was revealed, the breath caught in my throat and my hands _

_faltered, resulting in the shirt getting stuck on Blaine's face. "That's a good look for you." I joked, surprised I could even speak._

_ "Yeah? I'll keep that in mind when I get dressed later." Not realizing that I meant the whole shirtless look, rather than the shirt stuck on his head. Blaine tugged the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it in the corner of the bathroom before looking up and meeting my eyes with a slight smirk, "Well. What next, doctor?" Blaine asked, breathly, and OH MY GOD HE WINKED. _

**Think of my dad having sex with my dead grandma. Think of Cooper picking his nose and eating it when he was younger. Think of the kids throwing up all over me this morning, think of me throwing up in the toilet...and Kurt's hands on my back, rubbing comforting circles and singing softly, and oh my god his voice is amazing, and his eyes, and the way his hands felt...NO. Kurt's about to take my pants off, I cannot be thinking these things.**

** "Mr. Anderson, I'm going to need you to remove your pants." Jesus Christ, this man. The way he said that? It was sultry, and sexy, and NO. Kittens dying, the smell of the kids diapers, Santana on her period, oh my god, one of these times she's going to kill me. I reached down to the button on my pants; my dizzy spell seemed to be over, unbuttoning and lowering my zipper I retained eye contact with Kurt the whole time. {pickles, my old science teacher Mrs. Wingle, my mom's death} I let my pants fall. Standing in my bathroom, in just my black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, that according to San, left nothing to the imagination. I saw and heard Kurt's breath catch. I smirked and reached for the waistband of my briefs, I pulled them down slowly, teasingly, showing off my hip bones and the prominent V that I take pride in, the trail of dark curly hair, and just as I was about to show Kurt 'the monster' a cry broke through the air.**

** "Uh, um," Kurt coughed, dragging his eyes back up to mine, from where they were looking farther south a second a go, "I should go get whoever that is. Um, you seem fine. Uh, continue undressing and get in the bath...I'll be back in a half and hour, or you can just call me, and I can come sooner, like if you need help or if the water got cold or if there's no towels, I should check if there's towels," Kurt turned to go look in the closet, before I grabbed his hand, pulling him much too close to me than necessary.**

**"I'm a big boy, Kurt. I can take care of myself." I whispered in his ear before yanking my briefs down before I turned to get in the tub; giving Kurt a glorious view of my ass. "See something you like, doctor?" Kurt mumbled something incoherent before he turned and left the bathroom.**

Kurt went and grabbed the two kids before taking them downstairs to their living room and placing them in their swings, turning on the TV to see that and old re-run of Blues Clues was playing,

"Oh man, I loved this show!" He said before walking into the kitchen to make the kids a small snack of crackers and apple juice. Kurt was hard as hell; and it was noticeable. He thought to himself, if he could occupy the kids with a snack and the TV, then he could hopefully sneak off to the bathroom and relieve himself. Yes. That's a good idea.

"Here you go cuties, crackers and apple juice. Don't eat too fast please!" He said, placing the food on the table in front of the swings, he walked backwards to the bathroom watching the kids for as long as he could. He turned around when he turned the corner and ran straight into a hard object that gave way on impact and they both tumbled to the floor,

"Oomf!" the thing uttered, while Kurt moaned at the friction it presented on his cock. "Doctor? Are you alright?" Blaine, that's what the object he had ran into was, asked out of breath and Kurt could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm, I'm" in the process of pushing himself off of Blaine, his cock rubbed against his thigh, creating more pleasurable friction, "mmmmmm," he groaned, dropping his head to Blaine's chest, rubbing up against his thigh again, before realizing what he was doing, "OH MY GOD." he yelled, jumping off of Blaine and running to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, leaning up against the door and yanked his pants down.

"Kurt!?" Blaine asked from outside the door,

"Uh, I...I...um..." he made a sound that he hoped sounded like retching, "I don't feel good! Can you watch the," he pretend-retched again, "kids? Bleh, Bleh, Bleh," He continued fake retching while he yanked on his dick, creating the desired friction, "Mmmmm, I might, uuuuh, I might be awhile."

"Here, I'll put them in the play room, and I'll come take care of you like you did for me."

"NO!"

"Kurt?!"

"I mean, um, I'm fine! I don't, uuuuuh, I don't need your help!" Kurt moaned brokenly as he was nearing his climax.

"Are you sure?"

"Yessss, Blaineeeee." He groaned out Blaine's name as he came, slumping against the floor.

"Kurt?! Did you fall? What the hell is going on in there?!" Blaine's frantic voice drifted off into the distance, and Kurt finally relaxed, shoving himself back into his pants and wiping his hand on a nearby towel. He was just about to doze off when Blaine burst through the door, he took in Kurt crumpled on the floor, the dirty towel next to him, his untucked shirt and unbuttoned pants, before he burst out laughing.

"Go away." Kurt groaned, curling up tighter, fighting against Blaine when he tried to stand him up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you feel like total shit." he winked, before tucking Kurt's shirt in and buttoning up his pants. He grabbed the dirty towel and tossed it in the waste basket, before turning to walk out, "San's on her way home. We're having chicken Alfredo for dinner. You're free to come and join us, but I see that half of that is already finished." Blaine turned to leave, laughing as he made his way down the hall.

**A/N: ahhahahaa, I have no idea what the fuck I just wrote. It took me like, the whole afternoon because I kept getting distracted; so it's probably shit. bhahahhaa. Hey, Reviews are lovely-please leave me some? :)**


	8. MASS AN

**A/N:**

ahahah, holy hell. Hi guys! It's been awhile, huh? Senior year is such a bitch. And so, I've unfortunately have come to the conclusion that I will be shutting down my ff account. Or at least rendering it dormant. I don't have to the time to continue writing, and on top of that I'm at a standstill for ideas on most of my fics.

**Nursery Rhymes:** I have no idea how to get to my finish line in this fic.

**Bowtie Badboy:** I don't even know where I was planning on going with that one; it was spur of the moment writing and publishing because I wanted to know what people thought of my ideas.

**Cold Outside; Hot In Here:** Completely abandoned like a year ago. Ahahah, sorry.

**Well, Fuck:** It got taken off ff. Which pisses me off because I had that story completely finished and ready to continue posting a chapter each week, but then it got taken off because it was CrissColfer and rated M. Double whammy, ouch.

So, I'd just like to say, thanks for following my stories, and liking them, and giving me your feedback. I'm sorry I won't be updating anymore. It just does not fit in with my schedule. Maybe I'll awaken my writer side again this summer before I head off to college? Who knows.

But alas, au revoir for now, lovlies!

-Julie


End file.
